Thierry, Quinn, Ashe, Who?
by Emtastic98
Summary: Night wirld fanfiction yaaaassss!, read, I proomise it's worth it&
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! My first fanfic! How exiting, right? Looking for reviews please! Want your opinion,, anyways, enjoy! (there will be more chapters, by the way.)

Chapter 1: The beginning, of course!

My name is Lila Rush. I always hated vampire movies, while the whole world saw them as perfect, flawless creatures; I saw them as monsters. Ruthless, life-sucking, monsters. That was until I met three of the most perfect boys I've ever seen. But two would be liars, and only one would be my true soul mate. This is my story…

"Just get out!" My mom screamed, slamming my room door. She was in the midst of her many hangovers.

She always said crazy thing when she was like this; only this time I think she's serious. She wanted me out, as in she was kicking me out; giving me the boot, kicking me to the curb. However you wanted to say it, she wanted me gone and out of her life. Fine, I thought. You want me out, I'll get out.

I finished stuffing my duffle bag with my things and climbed out my bedroom window, not wanting to see my mother's bloodshot eyes looking at me like I was the devil.

I didn't know where I was going, but it didn't matter much anyhow. All I knew was I wouldn't be going back there anytime soon. I looked at my phone that had been secured in the back pocket of my light blue flared jeans. 6:30, great; only about 30 minutes until it got dark, I thought. And to top it all off, it was starting to drizzle.

I'm not a girly-girl who can't stand to be out in the rain but drizzling would turn into pouring, which would be a huge obstacle for trying to find my way around; and it wasn't a good addition to the cold weather around here.

I pulled out my phone once more and began to search through my contacts, hoping to find someone to call. I didn't have many friends, due to the reason I was really stand-offish around people. But I can across the name that made me pause my search. Hunter Redfern.

I hadn't talked to him in a long time. He was my step father; that was until he left my mom after he got bored with her.

She still communicated with him (I wouldn't call it talking.) I decided to call him anyway. He didn't answer. Oh well… I knew where he lived.

I guess I would just go by his house and tell him the story He was always was pretty nice to me, I thought he would understand. So I started off to the Redfern abode.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyyyy friends! So this is my fanfic page and this is my first story and I have to say,, it's probably the best one on this websit. No… on the whole internet. It just has an amazing plot and the details are devine.. enjoy! JP)))))))) . Poo poo to all the haterrrrrrrzzzz!11

Chapter dos:

So like, I went to hunter's housee aand Guess whos I saw? Ash! Well, I did't know it was Ash at the time. He stood handsomely… no… flawlessly on the poop brown front porch. So

Was lik, "Hey… do you live here?" I said. He looked at me. And I looked at him. And he looked at me. And I looked at him. And he was like, "Hi." He said. And I was like, "OH ASH! OMG I DIDN'T KNOW THAT UUUUU!" I said. And he smiled really wide like and I was like, "Oof! Silly me!" I said. And he giggle and shrugged, stepping over to me.

I smiled back really wide like, and he tripped on the stairs and fell down like a fish out of waterrr. He quickly stood up, looking flawless again. He danced over to me with brown mulch and dirt stuck to his face from the fall. I slapped it all off of him and he grabbed my leg to say, "Thx" He said. Just suddenly, a dude who I laterr found out was Quinn threw his whole body in the middle to separate Ash and I.

"Owchie!" I said loudly and made a sad face. Quinn looked at me and smiled prettyily. I smiled back and Ash hissed at both us.

Quinn was like, "You're hot. I like your shirt." He said. Ash jmpd at him and Quinn caught him and spun him around in the air. I laughed loudly and held my stomach. Quinn then put Ash down and my hungover mom jumps off the poopie brown porch and lands on everyone. I screamed. I looked at her. I was on the ground. Quinn got up and laughed. Ash got up and held out a hand to me. I took it. I looked at my mom. She looked up at me. She got up. Then hunter came out of the house. We all screamed. We all looked at his horrible face mask thing.

Omg yaaasss second chappie!


End file.
